MacMora/Roleplay/Archive 2
RolePlay Mayla writhed beneath Enum. She had torn his ear, but then he had managed to pin her. She howled desparatly for Aulus. Please, Aulus! I love you! ''Enum had his fangs in her throat. Any deeper, and it would all be over. ''Someone! Help me! ''♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream.. Aulus sprang in and howled ''I love you too! '' He tackled Enum and pinned him to the ground, his anger rising. He slashed his claws across Enums face and growled. CITY LIGHTS 17:08, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Mayla struggled to drag herself away. Enum had badly clawed her shoulder, and blood matted the fur.---Kinkajou and the MacNearts crashed through the forest. She almost laughed when she saw the shocked expression on Aspen's face. Flower, Luna, Velius, Mabaa and Broekk's eyes widened. She looked around. Where had Aulus and Mayla gone? ♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream.. Aulus bit into Enums neck. CITY LIGHTS 17:21, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Aspen laid under a bush, bleeding. The two lone wolves, Typth and Shadow, had made it to where three wolves appeared to be fighting. They heard fighting in the distance. Flower put Broekk down and signaled Typth to go ahead of them. Then Luna took off, wanting so badly to win the war. Shadow pursued and Flower stayed with Broekk. "Nice to see you again," Shadow said when he caught up to Luna. "It has been almost a moon since the last gaddergnaw when you came!" she said. Shadow said, "You looked beautiful in the ''byrrgis." "That's...nice....." What is he getting at? She killed an outclanner on the way. One jumped on top of her and Shadow killed that one. Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 00:29, July 9, 2013 (UTC) (I think he should stay alive, and I can make him and the clan like a shadow, lurking around, attempting to kill the owlves and get Enum's daughter back) Enum had called in at least seven other wolves, who kept Aulus to the side. (I just realized how confusing this is. I think we should make special Quest RPs for this type of thing, since we have multiple clans in one clan.) Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 00:31, July 9, 2013 (UTC) (Yeah) "Stop! He's been hurting his daughter! Fight against him! Not with him!" Aulus pleaded as Enum neared Mayla. CITY LIGHTS 00:35, July 9, 2013 (UTC) "I'm afraid we can't do that," one of the wolves said. He jumped onto Aulus, and the other wolves joined him. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 03:13, July 9, 2013 (UTC) "No stop!" He struggled underneath they're weight. Soon enough all of them flung away from him as his eyes glowed red "Get away from me NOW!" He grew bigger and his claws grew longer. "Now, you have two choices, fight with me, or die." He growled and showed his extremly long fangs. CITY LIGHTS 03:16, July 9, 2013 (UTC) They were silent for a while. Then one shouted, "We would die for our cheiftain! Not run away like a coward like you!" The other wolves agreed and called in several more wolves. They surrounded Aulus. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 03:23, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Aulus blew them away once more. "I was protected his daughter from HIM!" CITY LIGHTS 03:35, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Another wolf said, "And you ran away from him, after hurting him. Like a coward." A large wolf jumped on him and bit deep into his neck. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 03:38, July 9, 2013 (UTC) "So you would let the pup die? You bloody ********!" He threw the wolf off and grew larger. "But now I will fight him, alone." CITY LIGHTS 03:42, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Enum just laughed. He then called out for even more wolves, until it seemed like the entire clan was ready to fight. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 03:47, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Aulus howled, and a gang of wolves surrounded around him, also seeming like a whole clan. CITY LIGHTS 03:49, July 9, 2013 (UTC) "Who are they?" Enum asked. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 03:52, July 9, 2013 (UTC) "Wolves." He replied dully. CITY LIGHTS 03:54, July 9, 2013 (UTC) "I mean where were they from," Enum said, obviously annoyed. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 04:21, July 9, 2013 (UTC) "The MacNearts." Kinkajou stalked forward. "And two lone wolves, two watch wolves and an outclanner."---Mayla, ignoring the pain in her paw and shoulder, stalked to Kinkajou's and Aulus's side, baring her white fangs, her fur touching Aulus's. Her eyes tore to Aulus and Luna. Then it hit her as she locked eyes with Luna. Who had been snuggled at her side, only to be ripped away hours later? Who had had the strange leg and paw? Who was it that she was born alongside, had suckled with? Luna! Luna's my sister! '' ♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream.. Aulus glanced at Mayla's surprised face and nosed her. CITY LIGHTS 15:21, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Aspen, with a bleeding wound down his side, limped up to stand by Kinkajou, but collapsed under the pain of walking. Luna also remembered Mayla when they were pups. ''My...sister...no one will hurt my sister! ''She felt a strange feeling--that she had blood kin. Luna howled the attack and the MacNearts started fighting with the outclanners and misunderstanding MacMoras. She then rushed to Aspen's side. "Are you okay? What happened? What's your name?" she licked the blood from Aspen's fur. Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 16:50, July 9, 2013 (UTC) "I'll help him up a tree!" Kinkajou leapt to their side. "I can climb!" without hesitating, she pushed Aspen up a tree. There, they hid behind some branches, Kinkajou licking the wound on Aspen's side.---Mayla's mind ran clear as she saw Aulus struggling to push a wolf away. She leaped into the attacker's side, sending her and the wolf crashing into some bushes.♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream.. Aspen, unconscious, lay on the tree, his wound still barely bleeding. Kinkajou was scared. Was Aspen going to die? ''Mum, please! Tell me what to do!---"For the sake of Lupus!" Mayla spat, cornering a she-wolf. "Fight on our side! I know you're scared of him. If you fight with us, this slug-brained excuse of a chieftain will be overthrown easily! You'll have nothing to be frightened of!"☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream.. Luna and Flower sprang into action, working as a team to fight the outclanners and MacMoras. We will win, ''Flower thought, ''we will! Good overcomes evil! ''"Luna, who started this?" she asked. Luna stopped for a moment and wondered. "I believe I remember...Ish-something." "Ishodd?" "No...Ish....an. Ishan! and his brother....where are they?" Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 20:36, July 9, 2013 (UTC) The MacMoras were marching by, and Luca noticed the fighting. He ran up to Ishan and asked something, Ishan nodded and Luca ran up to Enum. He whispered something in his ear, and Enum nodded. Enum shouted out, "Well, it seems you are now outnumbered!" 'Edme's Here!!! Happy Endings!!! 21:18, July 9, 2013 (UTC) "Retreat!" Mayla howled. She had convinced the she-wolf, named Lupa, to come to their side. All the wolves turned, but they would be followed. "Come on! To the ring! We have to warn the Watch!" Mayla cut off to fetch Flower and Broekk. Soon, they were running with the MacNearts, toward the ring.---Kinkajou leapt down onto Hauska's back, and Aspen slithered down beside her. Both pups held on tightly.☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream.. Luna saw Ishan! Her anger overwhelmed her and she flung herself at him. She whacked him in the face with her paw. "Why do you want to take over the Beyond?! Why do you want to disturb peace?! If the watch wolves are killed, then the Ember of Hoole will fall, and so will the whole Beyond! You shall accomplish nothing when that happens!" she snarled. Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 21:48, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Ishan grinned as he saw the sunset. He didn't say a word, until the moon came up. '''Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 21:50, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Luna saw that the wolf began to change. "vyrr.....vyrrwolf!" Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 21:52, July 9, 2013 (UTC) There were a couple outclanners that became a vyrrwolf. 'Edme's Here!!! 'Happy Endings!!! 21:54, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Luna stepped back. "Answer my questions." She barred her fangs menacingly. Wait, ''she said in her mind. ''Wait for the right moment. Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 21:56, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Ishan bit into Luna's shoulder, and threw her towards the other wolves. "I thought you were forced to retreat!" Ishan said. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 22:01, July 9, 2013 (UTC) "Do you see anyone trying to force me?" Luna asked. "And why overthrow the Beyond and Watch when it will all go down the Ember falls into the talons of a graymalkin?" Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 22:03, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Aulus ran faster, but was tackled by an outclanner, his brother. CITY LIGHTS 22:05, July 9, 2013 (UTC) "Do you think I'm a wolf without a plan?" Ishan asked. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 22:05, July 9, 2013 (UTC) "Well......not exactly I suppose." Luna replied. "Tell me, if you please, so that i might understand better?" Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 22:07, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Mayla didn't realise that Luna wasn't with them. She threw herself at the outclanner who attacked Aulus.☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream.. "Why would I even tell you my plans?" Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 22:09, July 9, 2013 (UTC) "Conversation. But why do you want to take the Beyond down?" Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 22:10, July 9, 2013 (UTC) "Mayla! No! Get away from him! He could kill you!" Aulus pulled Mayla away. CITY LIGHTS 22:12, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Ishan sighed and said, "You are stalling, aren't you?" He smack her muzzle. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 22:15, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Luna lunged and bit his tail. "YES! Not only that, but I am curious!" Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 22:16, July 9, 2013 (UTC) "I don't care if you're curious. Stall any longer and your head will be ripped off by one of my outclanner friends." Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 22:19, July 9, 2013 (UTC) "Let's outrun him!" Mayla shoved Aulus ahead of they raced toward the direction of the Ring, Aulus's brother on their tails.♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream.. Luna took a step forward and growled at Ishan. "Too scared to face me yourself, eh?" The tip of her tail flickered purple for a moment. Ugh. Wait! 'Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 22:23, July 9, 2013 (UTC) "No, but I don't trust you." He ordered a couple wolves to follow the group. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 22:29, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Luna stepped in front of the outclanners that were going to follow her friends. She growled. Her paws turned from brown to blue. "I'd like to see any one of you rip off my head!" Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 22:46, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Ishan decided they would ignore Luna, and they marched after the group. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' Luna charged at Ishan and bit into his neck. Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 23:04, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Ishan just tossed Luna away. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 01:30, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Luna felt defeated. Her paws turned back into brown ones. No one was attacking her. Was she just a waste of time for them? At least Flower, Mayla, and the others would get to the Ring to warn the Watch. She felt like crawling under a rock. There was nothing she could do...or could she? She felt like a gnaw wolf again, insignificant, useless. Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 13:35, July 10, 2013 (UTC) They were greeted by the watch. The watch wolves all looked shocked to see their unconcious Fengo, Fies. Kinkajou stared around the ring. One of the volcanoes was erupting. Owls - colliers and blacksmiths - rushed to catch the coals.--- Mayla and Aulus had been separated from the group, but they were running by some ember beds. The outclanner snapped at their tails, and suddenly Mayla tripped. She rolled onto her back, where the outclanner leapt toward her, paws outstretched. She suddenly kicked up with her back paws, sending the outclanner, howling, in an ember bed. He caught fire immediatly, and the stench of burning fur filled the air.♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream.. Aulus picked Mayla up and placed her on her paws. "You ok?" He asked worriedly. CITY LIGHTS 16:02, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Luna had felt the feelings before. She walked out of the fight area, towards the Ring. Then she realized it: Don't let him beat you! ''She ran at the fastest she could run--probably faster than any other dire wolf in the Beyond and outermost. She made it to the Ring and an saw an owl dropping an ember on an outclanner. "Owls!" she howled. "Colliers and Rogue Smiths, help us, please!" she continued on and ran up to her friends and Watch Wolves. "I'm sorry I couldn't have been here sooner and had to meet like....this!" Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 17:19, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Aspen, unconcious, fell of of Hauska's back, and rolled into a stream, the current carrying him away. Luna heard a splash. It was probably a fish but then she smelled.......pup. She whipped around, looking for the stream. He'll drown! She jumped into the stream and a rock snagged her foot. She was caught! ''"gurgle...gurgle!" Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 17:45, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Kinkajou gasped, and threw herself into the stream after Aspen. She was swept into him, but then they both got snagged on a log. The log shifted. It was moving, going further into the stream. It was loosening! We're going to be swept over the waterfall! But then, a faint shape was coming their way. Kinkajou recognised her mum's lochin. Her mum suddenly bounced up from under the surface. To any other wolf, it looked like they were being dragged by a current. But Kinkajou' s mother nudged them onto the bank, to safety.---Mayla had leapt into the stream, only to be carried past Luna. She screeched was the wall fell beneath her. She fell down the waterfall. (She doesn't die)♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream.. "SIS!" Luna roared and painfully pulled her foot out of the rocks. She climbed on a rock and leaped into the air gracefully, doing Watch Wolf manuevers as she splashed into the water. She didn't see her sister. Luna dove under the water and pulled Mayla to shore. "Are you okay, sis?" Luna asked. Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 19:24, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Aulus jumped in the water, chasing after Mayla. Something grabbed his foot and snagged around it, pulling him down. It was a fishing net. Bubbles surfaced to the top, signaling that he was stuck. "Mayla! Mayla! I love you! Please help! Somebody!" Aulus's air was running out fast. CITY LIGHTS 19:39, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Aspen, caughing up water, lay on the bank out of breath, but finally awake. Luna collasped on the ground, exhasted. Her ears were glowing pink instead of gray. Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 23:43, July 10, 2013 (UTC) (Where is Hauska?) An outclanner pup named Disparo-who was stone-eyed-followed the group of outclanners. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 23:50, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Flower carefully approached the unconscious Luna. "Why are her ears......pink? and glowing?" she wondered aloud. "They're supposed to be gray." Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 12:40, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Aspen looked at Luna, fascinated by her glowing ears. Aulus pull at the fishing net, then ripped it apart. He swam to the surface, finding air, but the current swept him down the waterfall. 19:45, July 11, 2013 (UTC) (Does anyone know how the war will end?) Typth and Shadow also stared at Luna's ears. "It's.....unnatural." Typth commented. "What's making them glow?" Shadow asked, but no one knew the answer. Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 21:11, July 11, 2013 (UTC) (No idea; lets see how it goes) Mayla gasped as Aulus was sent tumbled over the ledge. She raced toward him, and screeched as he vanished. She couldn't see him, but then something appeared. An owl. A Barn owl was flying ahead. "Hey!" Mayla howled at the owl. "Did you see a wolf fall over the ledge?" "Yes!" replied the Barn owl. "I'll find him for you, if you like. I'm Clove. What's the wolf's name?" "Aulus!" she replied. (Edme, you was talking about intorducing animals to roleplay, right? If its agreed, might I be able to roleplay as Clove?)---Kinkajou tipped her head to one side. Why were the ears of the wolf pink?♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream.. Luna's eyes opened a bit. "Luna, can you hear us?" Shadow asked, and licked her ears. "Mraa....." she slurred. "Why are your ears pink?" "Ears!" she tried to stand up. She looked at her reflection in the river. She then looked to the constellations in the sky and sighed. "I.....I.....can't tell you." Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 00:25, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Aulus swished through the water, unconcious after hitting his head on a rock. 00:56, July 12, 2013 (UTC) If we agree on owls, yes. Also, I think we can move this to a separate RP, since the Watch Wolves need to be included. I'll create one called War1/Roleplay.) From this point until the war is over, the wolves will RP in War1/Roleplay) ---- Flower carried Sunset on her back and Kao in her mouth. She left her willow tree den of her deceased mate and was now approaching MacMora territory. It would be better for them to be raised in a clan, where it was safe. Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 19:07, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Aias was decided to be the new Chieftan of MacMora, and he felt great about it. He sat watching his pack on top of a rock. CITY LIGHTS 17:00, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Keavy, the little red she-pup, padded up to a nearby, younger wolf, and sneered, "Hey, you wanna play a game?" The nick in her ear she'd gotten from the last 'game' she'd attempted still ached a bit, but she ignored it. A smirk settled on her maw as she waited for a reply. Hopefully this would be fun without backfiring on her... Keavy MacDuncan 11:50, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Cearest sat a little distance away from Keavy, making sure she didn't make her healing ear worse. "You better be careful darling! I don't want another repeat of the last time." She warned her daughter, knowing she could be a sly little shepup if she wanted to be. Flicking an ear, Cearest rested her head on her paws, missing the feel of being on the byrigis, instead she became a mother, caring for Keavy with all her heart could offer. 19:39, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Keavy noticed her mum out of the corner of one sea green optic, and held back a snort. Of course she'd be here to watch me... Whatever. Like she could do anything. (Gah I messed up on the date >.<) Keavy MacDuncan 3:06, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Irving sighed, and replied, "Okay, what do you wanna play? What, biliboo? Tag? Go-to-the-Sark?" "No," she interrupted impatiently, "just a little... ah, exploration game." That didn't sound so good to the grey packer. He just looked at the pup with a disbelieving half-glare, and then shook his head. She growled at him, something about her mom, but he just kept refusing. '"Nope nope nopity-nope! Go try again with another pup, I'm just trying to relax," '''he replied in a weary yet calm tone. '"Oh yeah? Well, I can go tell," 'she said, sticking out a little pink tongue as she teased the yearling, who just snorted. '"I bet she'll either not care or support me," 'he retorted, getting a bit annoyed, but not too much. As he spoke, he looked around the clearing for a wolf who could possibly be this little annoying ''moldwarp's mother. Keavy MacDuncan 12:30, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Category:Archives